My Smile buddy
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: Luffy would always confide in this mystery person she met online. What she didn't expect was that person was as close as her next door neighbour. Gender bender: Male Hancock,Female Luffy!
1. Chapter 1

Luffy threw herself down on her bed "You have one message from your smile buddy!", She shot up so fast that she almost fell off the bed, "What gives?" She opened her laptop.

Smile buddy: Hey there! How was your day?

Meatlover56: I'm really tired,because I just moved town and that packing was too much.

Smile buddy: Oh? You mean here in Grand line?

Meatlover56: Yep, we might run into each other.

Smile buddy: maybe

*Ring* *Ring* Luffy closed the laptop and picked up the phone "Hello?" "Luffy! It's Usopp, you didn't say you were moving to town...that's great, now we don't have travel to see you now" Luffy frowned "How did you know? It was supposed to be a surprise!" "I saw Ace" Luffy sighed, She forgot her sister had a big mouth ''Dammit! Ace!"

_Next Morning Friday 21st 7:00 am_

"Luffy?! If you don't get out of bed this instant, I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass!" Garp kicked down the door, grabbed his grand-daughter and threw her towards the bathroom, "Oi!Oi! What's all the ruckus abou-OOOFFF" Ace opened the bathroom door only to get hit by her flying sister, "Luffy! What the hell!" Luffy groaned in pain "Owww, I CAN'T WAIT TILL THIS OLD GEEZER TRAVELS OUT OF TOWN!" Garp suddenly appeared in front of the door, the aura that surrounded him felt like death, "What was that?" Overwhelmed by fear Luffy barely muttered "N-n nothing!" "Good! Because you girls only have a 5 minutes left to get ready! Or else!" ""Whaaa...Five minutes? C'mon gezzer cut us some slack here!" Ace whined, "No excuses! Now you have about 4 minutes and 55 seconds to go!" Luffy and Ace couldn't count the amount of times they ran into each other that morning."

_Gold Roger High 7:55 am_

Zoro sighed, "It's her first day of school and she's late!" Usopp placed his arms around her neck "Remember it's Luffy!" Zoro turned around with a glare that made Usopp sweat bullets as he removed his arms, "Now class settle down and let's beg-" *CRASH* Everyone stared in shock at the hole in the wall, "Hey I didn't know the school was renovating!" Law smirked, "That idiot! Why can't she just use a door like ordinary people?!" Nami held her head as she felt an instant head ache. Robin and Luffy got up out from the rocks and pieces of wood that covered them, Everyone stared intently at dark-haired girl who started throwing rocks all over the place "There it is!" She picked up an old straw hat and rested it over her short messy hair, most of the boys glued their eyes to her short pleated skirt that hugged her curves nicely"Ah! That's right class, we have a new student coming all the way from Foosha village, Welcome! I'm your history teacher Nico Robin." Luffy studied her teacher with curiosity, she couldn't tell which was more interesting, his sky blue eyes or his long black straight hair that ran straight down his back. "You runt! How dare you use the school's flag pole to long jump into the class room! Do you know the expenses you've now caused me?" Luffy picked her nose, "Nope not really banana moustache guy" Everyone gaped, "What did she just say?!",A thick vein throbbed violently on White beard's forehead, "Banana moustache?..." Everyone in class grew tense, "Gurarara!Gurarara!" No one has ever dared to call me that! You got guts kid!" He lightly ruffled her hair much to her annoyance, "Luffy why don't you take a seat next to Cavendish" "Right!" Bartolomeo blushed "Oh my god! an angel just walked past me!" Cavendish glared ''Another loser joined the band, When will they realise I'm too good for this class?'' Sanji turned towards her "By any chance does this band of losers include yourself?"

2:55 pm

"Just 5 more minutes out of this hell hole" Zoro muttered with her eyes glued to the clock," "As soon as that bell rings I have the entire weekend to go on dates!" Sanji had hearts in her eyes from just the thought, "It's almost time to trail Luffy-senpai home!" Bartolomeo squealed, The bell rang. "YAY!" Everyone rushed out the classroom at once.

Hancock turned his car into the drive way "Big brother, did you hear about the new junior who crashed through the wall and still managed to get on the principal's good side?" Sandersonia took off her seat belt "Who could miss that? She made a hole almost through half of the school! That includes my class!"

Nyon's fortune-telling orb almost flew out of her hands when the front door suddenly flew open revealing Hancock who ignored her and made a bee line straight to his room "Syon...you're home early, wyhat happened?" She rushed into the room despite the door being slammed to her face "Why do you keep entering my room without permission?" His was voice filled with contempt, "Let me jyust tell your fyortune" Nyon set her orb in the center of the large bedroom, much to Hancock's annoyance, "Ommmmmmm ohmmmmm" She closed her eyes and made a circular motion with her hands as the orb started to glow, "~I can syee you fyalling in love" Hancock sighed, he had enough melodramatic for one day , he headed off to the garden leaving Nyon as she prophesied "With an oydd young woman, oyne so wyierd you wouldn't think it's possible..eh?" She opened her eyes only to see Hancock's pet snake Salome fully entertained, "Wyhat? Do you want me to ryead your future?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is the table set for seven?" Ace looked at her grandpa who was strangely in a good mood, "We have guests, you and your sister should get cleaned up to make a lasting first impression" "Uh...okay but you see I don't know where Luffy is..She didn't come home with me" Garp almost dropped the casserole "WHAT!? Go and Find her!" *Ding Dong* "They're already here! Go and set the table!" Ace sweat dropped ''What do you want to do you old fart!?" She grumbled under breath as Garp's ear twitched "What was that?!" "U-uh what plates should I use?"

"Why did we have to come over here?" Hancock frowned, Nyon sighed at how difficult this boy could be, "We are hyere to welcome our nyew neighbours! Wyheter you like it or not!" Sandersonia and Marigold smiled slightly, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU OLD HA-" "I HYAVE EVERY RIGHT TO! HYAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM YOUR MYOTHER?!" Garp opened the door in time to see the heated argument between mother and son, "See Ace, we haven't even met them properly but I can see they're entertaining BWAHAHAHA!" Hancock and Nyon looked awkwardly at Garp until Ace came forward "Please come in and take a seat,l'll take your Jackets"

Hancock looked around, 'It seems like they still have a lot of packing to do' His cellphone vibrated, 'What is it now?'

Smile buddy:Hey

His lips curved into a small smile,

Snake -(until i come up with something cooler): Hey there I was expecting your message a bit earlier, by the way which school do you go to?

Smile buddy: Gold Roger high

Hancock paused 'Could this mean, that this person was the one responsible for the giant hole in the classrooms today?' He was about to type back when Nyon snatched his phone "Whyo are texting? Garp-san said dinner is ready tyime to go to the dinning room!" Hancock glared and stooped down to her eye level "Give it back you old hag!"

Everyone sat at the table and started to eat, Ace looked around at the front door 'Dammit Luffy! Don't tell me you lost your way home' "Dyidn't you say you had two gyirls Garp-kun?" Garp leaned closer "I love the way you say that, and you're right, I have two girls'' he purred in Nyon's ear causing the others around the table to hold their hands to their mouth 'The old bag and Garp? I need to take my pills' Hancock held back his casserole from coming back up, Garp then frowned at the empty chair next to him. *CRASH* Everyone stood to their feet, as Luffy walked calmly into the kitchen with white shirt covered with dirt and realized she became an object of attention "What?! Grandpa you locked me out! I had to crawl through the window, and now I think I killed your plant when I knocked off the window" Hancock didn't think it was humanly possible until he saw Garp turn red and steam blew through his nose "Luffy darling..we've been waiting for you" Some thing about the old man's smile made Luffy feel uneasy, she ran into the bathroom, shut the door and stood behind it breathing heavily,She took out her phone,

Meatlover56: Are you there Smile buddy?

Smile buddy: yea...I can't really type properly

Meatlover56: I can't wait to tell you about my day at school

Smile buddy : It sounds bizarre!

Meatlover56: Uh...I was wondering...

Garp punched a hole through the door and grabbed her neck, "No where to run now you little delinquent, but no worries when you join the army, you'll be good as gold!" Luffy squirmed against her grand-father's tight grasp "N-ngh I don't wanna join the army, I'll run away before that happens!" Garp loosened his grasp "I'll save this for later, but now you have about 2 minutes to get cleaned up and be down stairs for dinner!"

Marigold stared in astonishment at Luffy as she pigged out, suddenly Ace sprang up with pieces of salad on her forehead, she studied her surroundings, "Man I had a great nap!" Sandersonia face palmed 'What an...interesting family" "Ace you fell asleep again Dammit!" Luffy threw a slice of tomato in her sister's direction, "Luffy!?When did you get he-, No WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" "Wyhat's your name? I only got Portgas d. Anne" Luffy picked her nose and flicked the booger in Hancock's drink, the same time he placed the glass to his lips "Monkey d. Luffy!" "Big brother don't drink that!" Marigold and Sandersonia paled as He took a big sip, "Now that was refreshing!" Everyone started to laugh, Hancock raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?" "Shishishi!" Luffy turned her face as she snickered "N-nothing"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new yr every one!, I apologise for such a very long time I didn't update but I'm here now! And It's time to get this party started! As you shall see I updated the chapter, happy reading!**

Meatlover56: Who are you? Where do you live? How old are you?

Luffy gritted her teeth as she read the message, 'The person you are trying to contact just looged out'

"Damn it! Why did he do that!" She slammed her hand on the desk in irritation causing everyone to look at her, Zoro peeked at Luffy's laptop, then sighed "Why do you even bother with that dating website anyway? I mean it could be dangerous to engage in a conversation with some one you barely even know", "Didn't you get a ride home from a stranger the other day Cactus head?" Sanji bit into her peanut butter sandwitch ignoring the glare she was recieving, "What was I gonna do dart board brow? I forgot the directions to my house" Usopp, Nami and Sanji sweatdropped, Luffy's face lit up when Hancock stepped into the Lunch room, He scanned the room, everything looked so crowded, ugh..fangirls...fangirls everywhere. "Hey!" Luffy called out to him, "Greattt and then there's this Luffy girl...She's annoying!" He left ."Luffy, don't hang around that jerk! He walks around like he's king of the universe, he dosen't associate with anyone besides his sisters other than that he just lingers around by him self" Nami placed a comforting arm on Luffy's shoulder, Luffy suddenly stood up, "I'll be back guys!"

Hancock lay with his hands behind his head on the roof of the chemistry lab and let his mind wander as he gazed at puffy clouds,he liked this spot because for some strange reason it comforted him, He could just let his feelings out with out being noticed and to top it off It was a great place for sleeping. Just who exactly was that Luffy girl? A fangirl?...Nah most of his fangirls couldn't even get the nerve to talk to him, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and was about to lose himself to sleep, when he felt a shadow hover over him "So this is where you are! Shishishi! " A moment of peace came to an abrupt end as his eyes shot open and went straight up Luffy's skirt 'doesn't she wear underwear?!' "Gah! Why are you standing over me?" Hancock immediately sat up and placed his hands to nose, "I couldn't tell if you were awake, besides lunch was over half an hour ago, shouldn't you be in class?" Luffy plopped down next to him, causing him to look at her in disgust, "I don't feel like going...It's no big deal, The teachers will give me a passing grade at the end of the term!" Luffy's eyes sparkled in amazement "aw..awesome! You're so cool!" Hancock smirked "Of course! I was born with a natural talent! Sometimes it's a burden to be this good looking, Unlike you!" Luffy's ear twitched causing her to frown and lower her strawhat to cover her eyes "What does that suppose to mean? Are you some kinda god or somethin..."she trailed off as she saw blood trickle from his nose, "Oh my god you're bleeding!" She jumped to her feet, grabbed him by his ear since it was the closest thing she could grab, "HEY! You! these serpent earrings would cost you a leg, if anything happened to them!" Luffy came came to a sudden halt when she reached the door of the infirmary causing Hancock to bump into to her from behind, "What is it?!'' He held his nose in irritation, "NO WAY! I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE GYM CLASSES IN 5 MINUTES! LET'S GO THERE!" She grabbed his shirt collar this time, causing him to cry anime style "B-but I'm not even from your class!"

"Are you guys ready to release that SUPER pent anger?" Everyone sweat dropped at his pose, Luffy came bursting through the door with Hancock dragging behind, "I dont see why I had to be in the changing room!" Hancock held his swollen face, "Shishishi! I forgot you're a guy!" The Gym teacher raised his sunglasses, "Err.. you're late... but since you're new i'll let you off the hook! I'm Franky your gym teacher yeah!" Franky struck his pose again, "So cooool!" Luffy's eyes lit up with stars, Hancock and the other students sweat dropped."You're late...again" Nami tossed a red sweatband towards Luffy, "I bet i'll still be looking hot in the reflection...of your tears when you all lose!" Cavendish stepped forward, "She has serious attention issuses!" Usopp silently muttured, 'This looks interesting!' Hancock took a seat.

Ready, set….GO!" Franky blew his silver whistle to get things in motion.

At once Zoro sprinted at the balls in the middle of the court. Nobody else ran on Luffy's side , she reached down, grabbed the ball and flung it wildly in Bartolomeo's direction

WHACK! His face was red from the impact,"Ah Luffy-senpai~~~!"

blood sprouted from his nose, sending a gushing fountain of blood everywhere. "Some one take him to the infirmary!" Franky yelled, Hancock felt a bit dizzy from the sight of all that blood loss, Luffy went back to her team, where every one high fived her.

Suddenly, balls were hurled at them from every direction. Sanjiand Nami both got hit and so did Usopp, the best aim. His nose was broken in so many directions, "A-Am I dead yet?!" He held rolled over in pain, "Luffy avenge meeeee!" Sanji cried out.

It eventually came down to Luffy and Cavendish,who launched the ball right at Luffy, Suddenly, everything became in slow motion. Luffy watched the ball intently and then, right at the exact moment, bent backwards. The ball rippled her T shirt as it passed,Then she caught the ball from the rebound, threw it in motion, making it hit Cavendish on the back of the head and hitting the other cone. "We won!" Nami and Usopp hugged each other, "Owww Nami! Watch the nose!" Hancock's jaw fell open, didn't know how exactly how to react, He could never understand this Luffy girl, she annoyed him greatly yet he didn't want to leave her, but this was the best game he ever saw,She was brilliant!, almost on par with his special friend online. Zoro ran up to Cavendish who was being carried to the infirmary, "Hn!...I guess you're right! I do look pretty good in your pool of tears!"

**There you have it! P.S I really hate dogeball and I suck at playing it.**


End file.
